The Note
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: A dark, angsty little ficlet that revolves around a few notes. The summery sucks, sorry.


Walking into the dining room late that night, Draco found a small slip of paper sitting at his place at the small table. Frowning, he made his way to it slowly, tossing the small jeweler's box onto the table as he went. He was fully aware that he had drank enough to overcome his normal catlike grace, so he moved carefully, not wanting to carelessly destroy anything in their house and upset Harry further. He picked it up, squinting slightly at Harry's large, messy handwriting, still wondering what he'd done to make Harry stand him up. He had been wondering that since he'd started off for the little bar just down the street from the little place Harry loved, where he'd been planning on going that evening.

_My dearest Draco,_

_If you're reading this, I've finally done it. _–Oh god, he's left me, he's really left me.- _I've been thinking about it for a long time, because I know full well that I cannot live without you now that I've known your love._-What?!-_ Or at least I thought it was love. I suppose it was truly only the care you give all your new lovers, because it's gone now. Four months, and the only time I see you is when I wait up for you, and you're too tired to do more than bolt whatever I've left you and fall asleep._

_Today is the tenth of June. I'm not sure why I decided to go ahead and write this now, but I get the feeling that when I want it, I won't want to stop and write this. _

_I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul, and nothing short of loosing you could ever harm me now that I have you. But that's the problem, don't you see. I feel like I've lost you. _

_Remember when we were in school, we were so cruel to each other? I was so angry that such a beautiful boy could be so arrogant, and hate me so much. Remember my surprise when I found out you felt exactly the same way? I was sure everything would be perfect from then on. And for the most part it has been, or it was, until you lost interest._

_I can't write any more of this, or I'll start crying, and you'll be confused when you get home. I hope it's just something bothering you, and it'll clear up soon, and you'll be back to treating me as you used to. I say I hope; yet I have no hope left. I can't allow myself to hope, because everything I ever hoped for never happened. _

_Always yours,_

_Harry_

As Draco read, the note not quite computing in his drunken mind, he registered the sound of the water running upstairs. A glance at the clock proved that Harry would be in bed asleep by now, so he started towards the stairs as he read the hastily scribbled postscript.

_Draco, _

_When you can forget my birthday in favor of your weekly complain-about-your-partner-club, I think it's time. I followed you once, you know. I heard what you said, what you all said. I cried myself to sleep into your pillow that night, and you didn't even notice. _

_Goodbye, my love. I hope you find what you were really looking for, since apparently I wasn't enough._

Suddenly afraid, Draco sprinted up the stairs, ramming the bathroom door with his shoulder when it didn't immediately open. The wood splintered and the lock remained in the wall when it opened. He sank to his knees at the edge of the deep, circular bathtub. There was Harry, in the center, being rained upon by the multiple showerheads, surrounded by a small pool of blood being washed into the drain he was almost on top of.

Shocked into sobriety, Draco jumped into the tub, shivering at the icy cold water, summoning potions from the cabinet as he moved. He shoved three blood-replenishing potions down Harry's throat before he even checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak and slow, and fading dangerously fast. Then, it just stopped, and there was nothing Draco could do to restart it. Harry simply didn't have enough blood in his body for the potions to replenish. Standing slowly, he heard something crinkle in his pocket, and he pulled out two small squares of paper.

He barely glanced at the first one, the one that told him he'd gotten the position he had been working at for the last six months, dropping it onto the soaked bottom to stare at the second, tears mixing with the icy water streaming down his face. He had forgotten to send it, caught up in the hundreds of things that had to be done when taking over a position that had been vacant for nearly seven months. He'd started to, several times, but something had always distracted him.

_Harry,_

_Come meet me at the matched pair's shop! Dress up love, tonight's a night for celebrating! I've got a surprise for you, above and beyond what I've got you for your birthday!_

_I'll see you at six. Happy birthday, my angel. _

_I love you,_

_Draco_


End file.
